Unexpected
by ElyseCullenLautner
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in Chicago in 1917. Edward later catches the Spanish influenza, and afterwards, mysteriously disappears. What will happen when Bella finds out his "little secret"?
1. An Invitation

"Isabella, darling, could you come here a moment?" my mother called to me from her store room in our small shop.

"One second, mother." I called back to her, finishing the last two stanzas of my favorite poem in the book, _With the Colors_ by Everard J. Appleton. He was an amazing poet who wrote intense stories about the Germans. I didn't quite understand, but the poems were written so fluently, and perfect, almost as if writing came easy to him.

I walked into the small room, tripping over my dress that I had on at the moment. My mother looked up from the purple dress, she had been working on, and laughed quietly. "Bella…"

"What did you need, mother?" I asked, getting off the floor and smoothing my dress.

"I need to you to slip that on," she said pointing to a royal blue gown that was draped neatly over a chair. "It needs to be hemmed, and I think it is just your size."

I nodded, and picked up the blue dress carefully. All the dresses my mother made were absolutely perfect. The stitches never had a break, the gown never ripped, and we always got good comments from even the most prestigious of families in Chicago.

I took my ragged dress off, and replaced it with the blue silk gown that draped over my bodice perfectly like a blanket.

"Oh love, that looks gorgeous on you!" my mother said before slipping under the skirt, and began to thread. I could feel her movements under me, and began to fall, but I felt a hand take mine.

"My, that would have been quite a fall, wouldn't it have?" said Elizabeth Masen, laughing. "Miss Swan, how are you today?" she asked me.

I always became nervous around Madam Masen, but who wouldn't be? She intimidated most of the other women in town with her extravagant beauty, and charm, and she was most wealthy out of them all.

"I'm well. But please, call me Isabella?" I said releasing her hand.

"Oh my dear, I'm sorry. Then please, call me Elizabeth." Elizabeth Masen was also always extremely kind to everyone in town, no matter how superior she may be to them.

My mother came out from under the dress, and stood to meet Madam Masen. "Elizabeth," my mother walked up to her, and they exchanged kisses on the cheek. "How can I help you? Here for a dress?" my mother asked, motioning to the rack of elegant finished dresses.

"No, but I sure will take a look after I'm finished here. I was actually here for Isabella." She said, her green eyes looking at me.

"M-me?" I stuttered. "Well, I'm not sure what exactly I could do for you Mrs. - I mean, Elizabeth, but—"

She cut me off mid- sentence, and put a hand on my shoulder. "No darling, I'm here to invite you to dinner with my family tonight. Renee, you are welcome to come as well." She said looking at my mother.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I can't tonight. I'm very busy, but I know that Bella is free." She said looking at me pointedly.

"Y-yes. I am, and I would be honored to join you and your family for dinner." I said smiling wide.

"Thank you, Isabella. Oh they will be so happy to see you!" she said, walking over toward the rack of dresses.

"Yes," she said pulling out a plain yellow one, with a petticoat that would have made the skirt flow out far. "I love this one," she told my mother, handing it to her. "I'm sorry Isabella. My son and my husband."

"Hmm." I said, turning and picking up my dress off the floor.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said, as my mother walked out to the main part of the shop.

"It's just that I didn't realize you had a son." I said, going behind one of the curtains used as an area for customers to dress and undress.

"Oh, yes. My son's name is Edward, as well as my husband's you know," she smiled as I peeked my head outside the curtain, and I put my dress back on.

I walked out and draped the blue dress back over the chair, and smiled at her. People, especially women like Madam Masen, never invited people like my mother and I to dinner. We weren't ranked very high on the social scale, but I assumed that it was because Elizabeth was friends with my mother, but I was still curious.

"Madam Masen," I said looking down, a bit embarrassed of the question I was about to ask.

"Yes, Isabella?" she said, looking up at me from the blue dress I had just laid down.

"Why did you invite me to dinner? I'm sure there are plenty of other girls in town just like me. I'm sure much more wealthy, and prettier, and I don't think I deserve to have dinner with you and your family to be honest." I said.

She just looked at me, and smiled. "Where this." She said handing me the dress. "Edward loves blue."

I stared at her in confusion. Edward loves blue? I didn't understand. She was inviting me for…Edward? Edward Masen? I thought back to if I had seen him.

My mother came back into the room, with the yellow dress in her hands. "That will be twenty dollars, Elizabeth." She said.

I saw Elizabeth take out thirty five dollars "Keep it. You do beautiful work, this dress deserves no less than thirty." She smiled. "I'll see you tonight, Isabella!" she waved over her shoulder, and I heard the bell on the door chime.

"Isabella!" my mother said pulling me into a tight hug. "The Masens! Can you believe it? You're having dinner with the Masens!" she said, finally letting me go.

I laughed. "Elizabeth said to wear that blue dress I was wearing when she came in here, she said it looked great on me." I said, not telling her about what she said about Edward.

"Well then, let's get you ready! We have to do your hair, your make up…" my mother said walking out of our store.

I grabbed the dress, and smiled to myself. The Masens.


	2. Dinner With the Masens

"Isabella! Stop moving! It's hard to fix it when you keep shaking like that." She said, trying to fix the top of the dress, so that it hugged to my chest more.

"Mother, please!" I said. I didn't want to look border line improper at dinner, just so I could impress them.

"Oh, fine." said my mother, giving up. "Darling, you have to make this night perfect. This might be our chance to get in big with the Masens, you know how much she loves my dresses but Isabella, love, we have to make her love _us_." She said, peering at me, eyes wide, which made me even more nervous.

"I will." I said, smiling, and she kissed my cheek, and sent me off, out the door.

I walked cautiously through the town, afraid that I'd trip on a pebble, and fall face first into the road, and rip my dress in the process. So, I just focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

I noticed many people looking at me. It made me feel really awkward, but I knew I'd stare too if I saw one of the most poor girls in town wearing a gown such as this.

Finally, I made it to the turn- off where the Masen Mansion was located. I walked down the dirt path, until I was standing at the door. I was hesitant to knock, and just as I was about to, Elizabeth opened it, and pulled me into a hug, that took all the breath out of me, and made me grunt.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling. I'm just so happy for you to be here. Please come in and meet my family! I deeply commiserate your mother's absence. I would have loved for her to have been able to join us." She said, shaking her head as she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside shutting the door behind her.

"It's a pity…" I said, not quite aware of our conversation anymore, for my attention had been directed to the magnificent dining room stature before me. The table and chairs were cherry wood, and the table seated at least twenty. A burnished chandelier illuminated the room, and paintings hung up on every wall. And one caught my eye.

Madam Masen noticed my change of wakefulness, and gasped quietly. "That's my husband, myself, and our son, Edward. Very nice, isn't it?" he said gesturing to the painting.

It was very beautiful, and whoever painted it obviously was very careful. The colors blended perfectly, and it looked like a real photograph.

"Yes, it's lovely," I said.

"Mother?" I heard a male voice call to Elizabeth. I looked quickly at her, with a confused expression on my face.

"In here, darling." She said, hinting excitement in her voice. "My son." She almost squeaked, throwing a dazzling smile my way before her son came into the room.

I looked up at him; he was tall, six foot one perhaps. His hair was red, with a hue of brown, making it seem almost bronze. He was built long, and lean, very muscular but almost lanky all in the same. He wore a black tuxedo, which had just recently become popular in Chicago. His cheeks were flushed red, and his eyes a deep green.

"Yes dear?" she asked him gently.

He smiled slightly in my direction. "I just came in to see if our guest of honor had arrived," he said to his mother before he turned to me. "And here she is. Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Edward." He said picking up my hand, and kissing it lightly.

I felt the blood rush quickly to my cheeks, and I heard him chuckle. "Charming." He said.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Edward." I began. "You have a beautiful home." I said speaking to the both of them.

Elizabeth was smiling brilliantly. "Thank you." She said quietly before turning to the cabinet of dishes behind her. "Isabella, would you help me set the table, please?" she asked.

"Of course, Elizabeth." I complied, and began to take a few dishes at a time out and placed them at the table while Elizabeth went to get the silverware.

Edward was still standing there, which distracted me a little bit, but after a few minutes, I forgot he was even there.

I felt a hand hold mine still. I looked up at Edward, and gave a crooked smile. "This one goes here." He said taking the plate from my hand, and putting it at the place opposite me.

"Oh." Was the only thing that I could say. Just then, Madam Masen came back into the dining room alongside Edward Masen Senior.

"My, my Isabella. Don't you look ravishing!" he said walking in, and gracing me with a hug. Thankfully, not as tight as Elizabeth's.

"Thank you Mr. Masen. As I told Edward and Elizabeth, your home is beautiful. I feel dishonorable being in a home such as this." I said.

"Nonsense. You are a very reputable girl, and we're honored to have you." He told me, holding my hand as I smiled in embarrassment at his kind words.

Shortly after, Elizabeth announced that supper was ready, and we were all to be seated.

Edward came and pulled a chair out for me, gesturing me to sit down. "How kind." I said softly. He smiled back and took the seat beside me.

Elizabeth came out with food that reminded me of my grandmother's house at Christmas time.

She brought out a crown roast of lamb and broiled potatoes, radish roses and salted almonds, mixed vegetables, and potato biscuits like my mother always made. As she put it all on the table, she saw my expression and said, "You haven't had a meal like this in ages I take it?"

I just giggled quietly and grinned politely.

As we began to eat, Elizabeth and Edward Senior were deep into conversation which left Edward and I to ourselves.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked. I looked to him, and nodded.

"Everything's perfect." I said after I finished chewing the last of my potatoes.

"Terrific." He said and went back to his meal. I gave a heavy sigh, and went back to mine as well.

"Bella?" he said.

"Yes E-Edward?" I stuttered nervously.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, if I may say." He smiled, and placed his hand over mine. "I've never seen you like this before."

I felt my cheeks flush red once more, and said, "Well, I've never really had a reason to dress up like this before. And here I am, having dinner with the Masens." I let out a chuckle.

"Hmm." He smiled. "We'll have to invite you to dinner more often then, shouldn't we?"

"Isabella, would you like to help me clean up please? I'd like to speak with you, also." Elizabeth said to me.

"Of course." I answered with a quick nod. I looked back at Edward and smiled. "Perhaps." I said quietly to him, and began to pick up the finished dinner plates.


	3. Friendly

I went to the kitchen with Elizabeth, and began to wash. She abruptly began our conversation.

"So, you and Edward seemed friendly." She said picking up a dish, and began to clean it slowly.

I blushed, and looked back down. "He's um, he's a nice boy." I said scrubbing harder.

"He is. He does very well in school, too. Very handsome as well."

I stopped washing. I had a feeling we weren't just discussing our "friendliness" toward each other anymore.

"Well, yes. He is, but-" I began before Elizabeth interrupted.

"And he seems to have taken quite the fancy to you, Isabella." She said arching her eyebrows.

Me? Why me? I was nothing but a seamstress' daughter and he, the son of a lawyer and to one of the most admired when in all of Illinois. I mean, sure, I found him attractive and all, very attractive actually, but Edward Masen? Edward Masen could never find that about me. Just because he called me pretty only a short while ago, doesn't mean he "fancies" me as Elizabeth would say. He was just being polite to his dinner guest just as any gentleman would do.

"That's very flattering." I said picking up another dish out of the mucky water.

"Why me?" I asked bleakly, throwing the dish back into the water with a little splash and placing my hands lightly on my hips.

Edward's POV

"Father, I don't think she likes me very much." I said, condescending myself yet again. I tapped my fingers lightly on the table absent mindedly. _Thump thump…thump thump._

"Nonsense, Edward." He said waving a hand in my direction.

"Did mother ever act that way toward you?" I asked him.

"Sure she did!" I could tell he was probably lying just to make me feel better. "You just have to kick up the charm, Edward!"

"Charm…?" I questioned. I didn't know_ how_ to be charming. I've never found any women in town to my liking. And without my permission, my mother invites the only one I was fond of to dinner! I would have done perfectly well on my own.

"Well, for instance, smile more often, make her laugh or kiss her hand."

"What if she's…insulted? If she doesn't _want_ me to kiss her hand or _charm_ her, as you say? She and mother are two very different people."

"Just do as I say Edward, okay? Trust me, it will be perfectly fine."

"I don't know…" I said looking nervously from side to side.

I was never one for women anyway. Sure some were attracted to me, and I was polite, but never properly escorted any one of them.

"Edward." My father said sternly, looking up at me from his spectacles. With that, I knew well not to argue with him.

Bella's POV

"Dear, you don't see yourself clearly at all. You're beautiful and your mother tells me how smart you are. You're amiable, affable and everything in between. Darling, Edward really is _quite _fond of you." She said placing a wet hand on my shoulder, looking me directly in the eyes. I knew she couldn't have been lying.

"H- He does?" I stuttered.

"Oh Lord! I promised him I wouldn't say anything!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air, and slamming them back down into the water, splashing water over my face.

I laughed and wiped my face with a towel, reassuring her I wouldn't repeat our conversation to Edward.

She laughed with me, and gave me a wet hug. "No worries." She whispered, and smiled.

"Am I interrupting?" I looked to the door and saw Edward stepping into the kitchen.

"No, no dear. I splashed a bit of water on Isabella, just having fun." She smiled at me again, even brighter than the last time.

"Father would like to see you. I can take over the rest of the dishes if you'd like." He said politely, showing a set of white teeth, sending a glance in my direction only for a moment.

Elizabeth nodded and left leaving Edward in her place.

We stood washing in silence. When I looked over at him when I had put the last plate on the counter, he smiled again.

He really was handsome, and his green eyes seemed to bore into mine whenever he looked me directly in the eyes.

"Would you like to see our garden? It's quite lovely, and well, I think you'd enjoy it."

"That'd be great." I said looking up at him after drying my hands with a towel, letting only a faint smile touch my lips.

"Shall we?" he suggested, holding his arm out to me.

I tucked my elbow through his, and we began to walk down the hallway.

I looked around me, peering at the different paintings on the wall. I barely knew what any of them were, they were mostly abstract, but very beautiful.

"My mother painted many of these. She paints and draws as an amateur, but my father and I always tell her how great she would be if she let it out into the open." He said still looking ahead.

"Why won't she? These paintings are exquisite!" I said, trying to find a word that would describe them.

"We've told her that many a times, but she always says that she'd like to be out of the light. My mother doesn't like being noticed too much. She's very…humble I should say. Very down to earth. A bit like you." He said, smirking down at me before leading me out of a hallway, and to a door off to the left.

"My mother takes much more pride in this garden than she ever has in her paintings, however. She spends hours on end out here, she loves it. Ready?" he said putting his hand on the handle.

I nodded eagerly, and he slowly opened the door to reveal a beautiful sight.


	4. The Garden

In the first moment that I walked out into the garden, the scents of all of the smells of the flowers fanned across my face, sedating me. I hunched my shoulders on account of the overwhelming feeling.

I looked out at the magnificent panorama, and I was in awe.

After forcing the wonderful aromas aside, it all came to me, and I saw it.

I saw the narrow cobblestone pathway of grey, and pink, and red rocks at my feet that wound through the bushes and trees like a serpent.

All around me, there were so many flowers that I could barely name them all. Roses, tulips, jasmine, lilies, violets, daisies, yellow poinsettias, belladonnas, there were so many! There were small trees planted around here and there including pagoda dogwoods, and crab apple trees with pink flowers in bloom with just the buds of the crab apples, and the creamy white flowers that hid the black fruit on the dogwoods.

It was gorgeous, and the different aromas were enticing, causing me to sway just slightly.

All the while, pulling me away, Edward led me forward on the slithering pathway to a small white swing big enough to barely fit two people that sat across from a small pond with water lilies and lily pads inside of the blue water. I looked inside, a reflection pool.

"This is...beautiful." I decided on, lacking anymore use of another adjective. There was nothing to describe this, it was perfect.

"I'll be sure to tell my mother that you like it." he smiled and pulled his arm from mine, and sat down on the swing.

He patted the empty spot beside him, and sat down cautiously, afraid there wasn't enough room to seat the both of us.

He began to pump his legs slowly.

"How old are you, Edward?" I asked him, looking next to me into the reflection pool, hoping he wouldn't take my attentiveness towards the garden as rude.

"I am only sixteen. But I will be turning seventeen next month." he smiled brightly, proud of his young age. "And you?"

"I'm sixteen as well. I'll be turning in September." I told him, as I turned back to his eye.

"Mmm...I'm just ecstatic that I don't have to be drafted into this war." he laughed without any humor in his tone.

I could only smile. He looked back at me, and the breeze swept through his reddish brown hair.

"If you don't mind my asking, what were you and mother talking about previously in the kitchen?" he asked politely. I felt terrible having to lie to him, but I had promised Elizabeth that I'd keep her secret.

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to act nonchalant about the situation. "Nothing of major importance. She wanted to know if I anticipated going to college or if I was going to stay in Chicago and help my mother with her shop."

"Would you like to?" he asked me, arching one eyebrow, a small smile on his face, and deep and sincere questioning in his eyes.

"Maybe. It is so much money, and the value of a dollar is decreasing day by day. Even if my mother and I put our monies together, we wouldn't have enough to send me where I'd like to go."

"What would you like to be?" he asked, taking his gaze off of me, and looking into the reflection pool.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Perhaps a teacher. I enjoy working with children."

"That's very endearing. I wish I had such patience to work with school children." he laughed, looking back at me.

"It's a gift." I shrugged again, laughing along with him.

I wondered why I was telling him all of this. He was almost...a stranger. I had never met him before today, and suddenly I'm growing this likeness towards him?

"What about you?" I asked. "I'm sure you could go to college if you chose."

"I could. But, if this war is still going the way it is, then I'll more than likely be drafted. And if I'm not drafted, it will be a hard decision. I'd like to be a musician, but my father has other plans for me. He's like for me to become a lawyer like him, and eventually start my own firm, but that's not in my logistics." he smiled.

"Wow. Musician. A singer, or composer..." I trailed off on my question, waiting for him to answer.

"Mostly compositions. I enjoy writing music and playing the grand piano inside. I'll have to show you someday. But that could hardly come into account if I'm drafted."

"What are your thoughts on the war?" I asked him.

All he did was shake his head. I couldn't see Edward in the war. He didn't like a soldier at all. Not even in the slightest. He was too kind and well- rounded. And war turned men into animals.

He reached across my legs, and picked one single red rose from the bush beside me.

Putting it under his nose briefly, he held it to me.

"For you," he muttered as I pinched it between my thumb and forefinger.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as my face became hotter. I was anxious that I was going to collapse of a sudden heat stroke.

He chuckled softly as I took the rose, and just looked down at it.

"You're exactly in the like with this rose," he began, touching two of his fingertips to my face, that was still growing hotter with every gesture. "Just as red, but just as beautiful."

I smiled just a little. Beautiful.

"It's getting late, you best be getting home." He said taking his hand off of my face, relieving a bit of the hot as he stood up.

"Yes well...thank you. And I should say so to Elizabeth as well." I said, preparing to turn away back towards the house.

I felt him take my hand gently. "Would you like to come back tomorrow?" he asked.

He cupped his hand around mine as I turned back to face him.

"That would be so kind for you to offer, however I couldn't impose."

"It's no matter. We'd love to have you again." he smiled.

"Well alright. If you insist." I agreed.

"Tomorrow then." he said lifting my hand, and kissing it lightly


	5. Confessions

Have you ever had the feeling where you are positively seeing everything around you, but you don't register it in your mind? I had just experienced, exactly that.

When I got home from the short walk from the Masens home, my mother was up waiting for me reading Jane Eyre in the quaint living room by the fire.

I peeked in to let her know I was home, and she looked up suddenly from her book. Her smile widened, and my nose crinkled at the smell of the ashy fire.

"How was it?" she said, only in a small whisper, attempting to hide her excitement. I let a small smile escape my face as I thought of the past events.

I fiddled with a loose thread that was hanging from the sleeve of my dress. "It was nice. We had dinner and went for a walk in his mother's garden. He was very affable, and he was a perfect gentleman the whole night." I replied, looking up.

She was still smiling, and she crossed her ankles, and tucked her leg behind her, waiting for me to say more. I stood silently watching the red fire crackle, and spit out black ash every so often.

"Well, I can see you don't want to say much else. Go on to bed, we'll talk in the morning." She concluded, and picked her book back up, turning the fire down just a tad.

"Thanks. Good night, mother." I smiled, and turned on my heel, back to my bed case down the hallway.

As I walked, I looked down at the rose that still stood upright in my hand. I breathed in its fresh scent. Beautiful.

My heart fluttered at the sudden thought of his voice in my head, and I liked this feeling. It was something I had never felt before, for anyone. He was special, I could tell. In my mind and in my heart, there was something about him. Something irresistible and irrevocable, it was there, it sure was.

I slipped out of the blue gown, leaving it hanging over the rail post in the hallway. I went to the washroom to draw my bath.

I sat in the scorching hot water of the little tub for only a short amount of time. I was exhausted from the past day.

Quickly, I got out and put on my white and worn night gown, and headed off to bed.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep, my thoughts overwhelmed me, and brought me back to relive the memories of the garden, and the expectations for tomorrow. Tomorrow, I thought. Tomorrow was going to be even better. I wondered if he knew that every time he simply brushed his hand against mine, that it left a trail of fire across my skin. More importantly, I wondered if he felt the same fire I had felt.

My thoughts became blurred and gilded as I slipped deeper in unconsciousness, and finally my thoughts wouldn't even register any longer, and I couldn't remember anything.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

I woke up at a late hour to a dim hue of sunlight cascading through the half open window. I could hear a mockingbird singing its song outside the window. I sat upright and stretched out my arms, fingers, and toes trying to wake up a little bit. I felt my hair which was dry now, and looked like a cat attacked my head.

I got up, and ran a brush through it quickly, letting the loose curls fall just to the middle of my back. The house was empty as I called for my mother through it, so I presumed she just had gone back to work at the shop.

I went to my mother's closet to find another dress to wear to the Masens house, and decided on a purple satin one, that fell above my ankles. I prepared to leave, brushing through my hair once more, making small adjustments here and there, and finally headed out the door.

My mother would probably know where I went even without telling her, and Elizabeth would probably stop by the shop to talk about last night anyway, so surely she would tell her of mine and Edward's plans for the day.

I made my way through town again, being extra careful again not to trip over the dress, even though it was easier because it was shorter.

When I made it to their cobblestone drive, I saw Edward standing there in a vision of glory. I smiled a bright smile that extended from ear to ear.

"Hello." He said when I was close enough.

I looked at his gorgeous face, his squared off jaw, the crooked smile, and the deep green eyes that could take me for miles and miles. He was so beautiful, and he chose me. I didn't deserve him.

"Hello." I answered back, and he lifted my hand and kissed it again, leaving the scorching fire there. A good fire though, it was enjoyable.

"Shall we go inside?" he asked me, holding out his hand for me.

I nodded and took his hand gladly, and he led me inside his home.

His house never ceased to amaze me, with its amazing paintings covering all of the walls, and the expensive furniture in every room.

"I got something for you." He said, letting go of my hand, and turning back to look at me with his crooked smile, as he picked up a square black box off of the cherry wood table.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I said, putting my hand out, and looking down, abashed. He was too kind…

"I know. But I wanted to." He said, and opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring, probably from Tiffany's, judging by its design. I had looked at things like this in department store windows, wishing I had enough to buy them. They were always so expensive.

Little diamonds shaped the violet purple flower shaped ring, and it was crusted in enamel. Reached to touch the smooth base of it, it was beautiful, and I couldn't accept it.

"Edward, that's so beautiful, but I can't accept it. It looks so expensive, and I don't want you to spend that kind of money on me."

"Please," he insisted, and picked up my hand from wear it laid lazily against my side, and placed the ring on my finger, kissing it before letting it go.

I held my hand outstretched below me, looking at the gorgeous jewel that I couldn't even afford to stare at for too long.

"Thank you." I whispered, close to tears.

"Isabella," he began, and I looked up at him, one tear escaping from my eyes. "I don't know if you feel it, but I know I do. I feel a certain closeness with you that I've never felt with anyone before. I've only known you for a very short time, but I've admired you from afar for so long, and it has hurt me to see you every time. Finally, I had the courage to have you over and give you this. You've grown on me Isabella, and I think I'm beginning to…" he trailed off on his thought, and looked at me with a small smile on his face.

Could this really be happening? This was all so surreal. I looked at him, with a look telling him to continue.

"Fall in love with you." He whispered, pulling me closer to him, and I let my hands lay limp on his chest.

More tears of happiness fell from my eyes, and he leaned his head closer to mine, slowly. I closed my eyes and waited as his lips gently touched mine, only once.

He leaned back and took in my face, before leaning in again, and kissing me longer. My heart thumped inside my chest, and both his hands held close to the sides of my face. I could feel the warmth radiating through the both of us, traveling from me to him. It was so natural, and so right.

He pulled away again, and searched for something on my expression. I bit my lip, and gave a smile again. "That's exactly how I feel." I said, replying to what he had said before our embrace.

"Good." He said, and took my hand in his again, and he led me out to our garden


	6. Isabella's Piece

The garden was even more beautiful the second time we went out there. It seemed like there was so much more out there that I had never seen, almost like I had new eyes. Edward had changed everything for me. He held my hand still, and took me back to the wooden porch swing.

"How are you?" he asked me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze as he said it. I looked down at it, and then back up at his eyes.

"I'm well…now." I said, a gentle smile playing at the edge of my lips.

"And I'm glad. Do you understand how afraid I was?" he said, laughing, and taking his hand away from mine, and put his arm around my shoulder.

I just giggled, he couldn't been any more scared than I was. The butterflies playing around in my stomach, and my heart felt like it was throbbing, and getting louder with each beat. It was the best experience I have ever had.

"But I'm very happy that I did it," he said, taking his free hand, and putting my left hand back into it.

"I'm happy you did, too." I answered honestly. I felt my heart thumping inside my chest again as his head moved closer to mine.

He only kissed my forehead, very gently, and my eyes closed.

I felt his fingers rub the ring that was on my finger, and I looked down, and he was staring at it. "Are you alright, Edward?" I asked him.

He looked up at me suddenly, and smiled. "I just wished I could have gotten you something better." He replied, and I was stunned. Better? How could anything be better?

"Edward, I don't think you understand that this is the most beautiful and impressive gift that you could ever give to me. This ring is absolutely gorgeous, and…I don't think that I deserve it, frankly. It just too beautiful, and expensive and…I don't need it."

"Isabella, you deserve this ring more than anybody. Besides," he said, moving closer to me on the swing. "I needed to give you something to let everyone in Chicago know that you are mine, and that no one else may have you." He smiled at me, and I laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my hair.

"You had me the minute I walked into this house." I replied, closing my eyes, and letting myself rest there.

"Again, I'm glad to hear that. And Isabella, whatever happens to me, I want you to know that you have my heart, and no one can take that from you." He whispered into my hair.

I felt my eyes begin to water, and one tear welled over, and fell down my face. I sniffled.

"Are you crying? What's the matter?" he asked, looking down at me.

"I'm fine, that's just…oh, Edward. That's beautiful." I said, leaning back against him.

He patted down my hair, and ran his hand down my arm. "It's true." He whispered, leaning in to kiss me again, but only shortly. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

We sat out on the porch swing talking for hours. We talked about our dreams, and the things we had hoped for. He was so interesting, and kept me talking forever. Every word he said, only brought me closer to him, and that was exactly what I had hoped for.

"Come inside," he said, standing up, and pulling me with him. "There's something I want to show you."

I went with him back into the house, and into the living room where a black, grand piano sat in the corner of the room. He led me over to it, and seated me next to him on the little bench.

His fingers grazed the piano keys before he spoke. "this piano was my grandfather's. He always loved playing the piano, and he taught me how to play when I was a little boy. After he died, my father taught me even more. I wrote this for you, it's called 'Isabella's Piece.'" He said, and looked over at me and smiled.

The moment his fingers played the notes, beauty erupted from the inside of the piano. The notes he played were absolutely beautiful, and it was mine. It was my song. I smiled, and stopped thinking, and just enjoyed the lullaby.

When he ended, and pulled his hands away from the ivory keys, he looked over at me unexpectedly, a polite smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Did you like it?"

Tears welled down my cheeks in pure happiness, and I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, and cried into his shoulder. "That was so beautiful," I said.

"That was nothing compared to you," he replied, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Thank you," I whispered, recoiling my arms.

He kissed my forehead, again. "You're welcome, love."

Later that evening, Elizabeth arrived back at the Masens home with my mother close behind her. She saw me sitting with Edward on the sofa, laughing at a joke he had told me, and both her and Elizabeth's eyes lit up at us.

"Hello, mother." I looked over at her, and smiled, getting up, releasing Edward's hand. Her eyes followed his hand as I let go of it.

I walked over to her, and gave her a hug. She whispered in my ear, "When did this happen?" she asked.

I whispered back, "I'm actually not really sure. It's been progressing ever since the night I came over for dinner."

She took my hands when she let go, and her eyes spied the ring. She looked down at it, and her eyes grew wider. I looked over at Elizabeth, who was smiling, as usual.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Edward wanted it to be absolutely perfect. He kept asking me to my rings that his father gave to me," she giggled, and I looked over at Edward who winked back at me.

"He's very handsome," my mother said, and Elizabeth nodded. I blushed as she looked pointedly at me.

"He's very smart, too. They're both very lucky children." Elizabeth said, as Edward came over to greet my mother.

"Hello, Madame Swan," he said, as he bowed slightly at her. "How are you, this evening?" he asked.

"I'm well, thank you, Edward." She replied, giving a little curtsey.

"Will you be staying for dinner tonight, I'm sure we'd all love to have you." Edward, offered politely.

"Actually, your mother has already asked me, yes I will be staying, thank you."

"Unfortunately, my husband is out of town at the moment, so he will not be joining us." Elizabeth told us, sadly.

"Well, shall we go?" Edward asked, inviting us into the dining room.

After we finished eating, and my mother and Elizabeth finished exchanging embarrassing stories about Edward and I, Edward excused himself saying he didn't feel well.

We all said our 'goodbyes' and we were off.

Tonight, was the best night that I have ever had.


End file.
